Reminiscencia
by The Elizabeth Wolf
Summary: 2.-Él le había mentido. No quería recordarlos. -Espero que al menos seas feliz, Kaneki- Spoilers del manga TG y TG:Re
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Saludos lectores!_**

**_Aquí les traigo un pequeño one-shot de Touka y Kaneki._**

**_Muy bien, momento de aclaraciones: todos los que vayan al corriente con Tokyo Ghoul:Re habrán podido notar el gigante parentesco entre Haise y Kaneki, bueno, mi headcanon es que Haise _****es****_ Kaneki y solo borraron sus memorias para que trabajara para la CCG, de ahí el por qué su cabello se ve como si estuviera creciendo negro sobre el blanco de TG._**

**_También creo que las memorias de su vida antes de Haise siguen en su cabeza y tarde o temprano regresara._**

**_**_Sasaki Haise es Kaneki Ken hasta que se pruebe lo contrario._**_**

**_Espero les guste._**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de TG y TG:Re le pertenecen a Ishida Sui_**

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Sasaki Haise era consciente de su situación en la CCG, no era completamente humano, ni completamente ghoul, era, lo que ellos llaman; _un ghoul de un ojo creado artificialmente._ Contaba con la apariencia humana de cualquier persona pero, también poseía la habilidad característica de los ghouls: producir Kagune gracias a las células Rc.

Haise ya se había acostumbrado a esa vida y a todo lo que conlleva; el escepticismo de sus compañeros de trabajo, los comentarios de la gente de la ciudad y los sueños extraños que tenía de vez en cuando. El investigador realmente no le daba mucha importancia a lo último, casi siempre era lo mismo: un muchacho de cabello blanco le ofrecía poder para proteger a su equipo, Haise había aprendido a no dejarse intimidar por su actitud y solo escuchaba lo que tuviera para decirle.

Sin embargo, esa noche quien lo visito en sueños fue una persona diferente, una muchacha más joven que él, cabello de color oscuro un poco largo hasta los hombros, ojos del mismo color y una expresión de molestia y tristeza. _"¿¡Por qué tuviste que cambiar!?" _le había gritado y después, como cada día, Hasie había abierto los ojos.

La confusión que lo recibió nada más despertar fue grande, ¿quién era esa muchacha?, ¿por qué le había gritado que no cambiara? , ¿Por qué sentía que la conocía desde hace tiempo? Esas y muchas más interrogantes asaltaron la cabeza de Haise por lo que decidió ponerle fin al asunto y olvidarlo por completo, después de todo solo era otro sueño.

Pero no fue así, el sueño se siguió repitiendo los siguientes días y el muchacho ya no estaba seguro de que fuera solo invenciones de su mente, Haise intentó no pensar en eso, no obstante, sus esfuerzos fueron inválidos cuando una mañana, mientras caminaba con Tooru la vio.

¡Era la chica de sus sueños!

Instintivamente se giro y tomo a la muchacha del brazo ganándose un golpe en el estómago.

-¿¡Qué te pasa idio—

Haise levanto la vista desde el suelo y sus miradas se cruzaron, no supo por qué lo hizo ni cómo supo que decir pero las palabras que salieron de su boca se manifestaron sin que él se diera cuenta.

-Touka-chan-

El investigador observó la manera en que los ojos de la joven se abrían y como su cara obtenía una expresión de furia pura. Sin decir más salió corriendo dejando a un Haise muy confundido de rodillas en el suelo.

-¡Jefe!- Tooru corrió de inmediato a su lado, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién era ella?- preguntó preocupado.

Haise no sabía cómo responder a eso, en realidad no sabía quién era ella, pero por un momento pensó que sí, estaba seguro que de la conocía.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes- se sacudió el polvo de su traje mientras observaba el camino que por el que había corrido la muchacha- yo… pensé que la conocía de algún lado,- le sonrió apenado a su amigo –creo que la confundí-Tooru le sonrío de igual manera y siguieron su camino.

Haise no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras que había pronunciado.

_Touka-chan…_

Era un bonito nombre.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer._**

**_Elizabeth Wolf._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡Saludos lectores!_**

**_Después de los spoilers del capítulo 9 de TG:Re tuve que escribir esto._**

**_Espero les guste._**

**_Disclaimer: Tokyo Ghoul y Tokyo Ghoul:Re le pertenecen a Ishida Sui._**

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

-Oh vamos nii-san, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que tienes que recibir a los clientes cuando llegan—

Las palabras de la chica se habían ahogado en su garganta, frente a ella estaba el muchacho con el que se había encontrado unas semanas antes, ese joven que se parecía _tanto _a Kaneki que dolía.

Cada vez que pensaba en ese día su estómago se revolvía, había estado haciendo las compras semanales para el café cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo, Touka nunca había sido alguien que se dejara tocar así por ninguna persona, mucho menos un extraño, así que por impulso le propició un buen puñetazo en el estómago.

Nada la pudo preparar para lo que vería después, desde abajo la miraban unos ojos negros que reconocería en todas partes. Sintió sus propios ojos abrirse ante lo que presenciaba, no era posible ¿Kaneki...?

_-Touka-chan- _

Esas palabras la habían descolocado, ¿cómo se atrevía ese extraño a pronuncias su nombre de la misma manera que lo hacía Kaneki? No lo resistió más y, furiosa, salió corriendo de ese lugar.

Había pasado todo el día intentando olvidarse de ese suceso, Yomo le había dicho que era solo una coincidencia y que sería mejor dejar de pensar en eso.

Y lo intentó.

Touka en verdad lo intentó, pero sabía que era una tarea imposible, más cuando el objeto de ese desconcierto estaba parado frente a ella vestido con el traje típico de las palomas y rodeado de dos extraños mirándola fijamente.

-Bi-bienvenidos al Café:Re, por favor pasen- dijo finalmente reaccionando a las miradas extrañas.

Los guió por el establecimiento hasta una mesa desocupada, les tomo la orden y se retiro a la cocina, Touka intentaba mantenerse tranquila, pero ese joven era exactamente igual a Kaneki antes de todo el fiasco con Aogiri, la forma amable con la que trataba, la suavidad de su voz, todo.

La muchacha sabía que él también la había reconocido, pues la miró con algo de vergüenza y sorpresa cuando entró al café.

Touka observaba al grupo mientras atendía a otros clientes, comenzó a prestar mayor atención al muchacho que se parecía a Kaneki; parecía tener unos 22 años, no podía admirar bien su físico debido al traje que utilizaba, pero lo que más intrigaba a la muchacha era su cabello, parecía de color blanco con rayos negros, se podría pensar que el color original crecía después de blanco, era como sí el viejo Kaneki se recuperara después de todo lo que sufrió.

Escuchó una risa y su mirada de inmediato se poso sobre el rostro del muchacho de cabello blanquinegro, la joven sintió una punzada en su corazón al ver la sonrisa tan resplandeciente que ofrecía el investigador, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había visto tan… feliz? La imagen de un Kaneki sonriendo tímidamente se manifestó en su cabeza, de eso habían pasado ya casi cuatro años, era mucho tiempo.

En ese momento Touka tomó una decisión no muy inteligente y espero a que el grupo terminara su comida para ponerla en marcha, la muchacha no perdió de vista el detalle que el joven no había ingerido nada más que el café.

-Aquí esta su cuenta- dijo dejando el pedazo de papel en la mesa, pero no se retiro, ese era el momento.- disculpe, le molestaría quedarse un minuto más, solo serán una palabras, no tardaré- se dirigió al muchacho.

Vio la mirada suspicaz que le lanzaron sus acompañantes pero el joven accedió, y después de que se marcharan le prestó toda su atención.

Touka se preparó y después de unos segundos por fin hablo:

-Solo quería disculparme, por lo que paso hace unas semanas- comenzó- fue algo rudo de mi parte- Espero a la reacción de muchacho que solo se rasco el cuello de manera avergonzada.

-No es nada, tampoco fue muy educado tomarla del brazo así nada más- hizo una pausa dudando en si debía decir lo siguiente –es solo que se parece demasiado a una persona que creí conocer-se decidió al final a confesarlo.

La chica no había esperado eso, aunque el muchacho había dicho su nombre aquella vez, en ese momento no daba ningún indició de que la conociera.

-A decir verdad, tú te pareces demasiado a Kaneki- la joven se arriesgo con ese último comentario, observó atentamente la reacción del otro y se dio cuenta de que sus músculos se habían tensado así que presionó aún más- un muchacho de tu edad, solía tener el cabello negro, después blanco, trabajaba en un café muy parecido a este conmigo-

Lo que había pronunciado tenía un efecto extraño en el muchacho, con cada palabra que decía su cuerpo reaccionaba poniéndose tenso y un sentimiento de familiaridad se posaba en su pecho, era como si todo lo que le estuvieran diciendo fuera cierto, pero, no podía serlo, ¿verdad?

_Lo es Haise…_

_Esa era mi vida…_

_Esa era_ tu _vida…_

La voz del joven de cabello blanco le taladraba la cabeza y no le dejaba pensar, él no era esa persona de la que hablaban, él era Sasaki Haise investigador de rango 1 de la CCG, mentor del Escuadrón Quinx, discípulo de Kishou Arima, un ghoul creado artificialmente, el no era el Parche, ni el Cienpies.

-Lo siento,- respondió por fin sonriendo de manera amable- pero mi nombre es Sasaki Haise, creo que me confundes con alguien- terminó llevándose la mano izquierda a su barbilla- si me disculpas me tengo que reunir con mi equipo, gracias por el café- y diciendo esto se marchó.

Touka permaneció en el mismo lugar por unos minutos tratando de asimilar lo que había pasado, después de eso se retiro a la cocina, se disculpo con Yomo y salió del establecimiento, se reclinó sobre la puerta y dejo que su cuerpo se deslizase hasta quedar sentada en el piso, se cubrió la cara con las manos cuando sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaban en ellos.

Kaneki había vuelto, de alguna forma u otra había encontrado el camino de regreso a Anteiku, o mejor dicho al Café:Re. La muchacha soltó una risa amarga, el idiota lo había hecho sin darse cuenta.

Ya no le cabía ninguna duda, sabía que era Kaneki, lo había visto en sus ojos, después de mencionarle quien era sus ojos se nublaron de una confusión inmensa, pero también de negación, más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

Él le había mentido.

Touka recordaba lo que le había dicho Hide de Kaneki, "_Cada vez que pone su mano izquierda en su barbilla está mintiendo o se siente incómodo." _Ese muchacho, Haise, como se había hecho llamar, creía que la persona que pensaba que era, era la persona correcta.

No quería recordar.

No quería recordarlos.

No quería r_ecordarla_.

Aunque pensándolo bien Touka no lo culpaba, después de todo lo que había vivido ¿quién no querría olvidar todas las cosas malas que le habían pasado? La muchacha miró al cielo.

-Espero que al menos seas feliz, Kaneki-

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Elizabeth Wolf_**


End file.
